Hiro Akiba
Hiro Akiba is one of the love interests in the game Camp Buddy that Keitaro can pursue. He is Keitaro's best and closest friend ever since childhood. Background Hiro's childhood was focused greatly around his best friend Keitaro and mother who is told to be in some form of sickly state. When the two were younger, Keitaro would come over to Hiro's home often and were noted to have done gardening with one another while their mother was around. Hiro's mother takes a great liking to Keitaro being that Hiro always seemed a bit more happy whenever he was around. She also just saw him as a good young boy. Hiro since childhood has always loved cooking. Much of this comes from the teachings he got from his mother when he was younger. Hiro from a young age had to start taking care of his mother due to her condition so he looked to help her more through cooking her delicious meals as well, this traveling through to the epilogue as well. Although we now very little about them, Keitaro has an Aunt who seems to also help take care of his mother. This being shown through the letter she sent to Hiro about his mothers condition and the statements that are spliced in between about the aunt helping in one way or another. Being that Hiro has known Keitaro before the summer camp, his feelings did not only begin to develop during this time. Hiro is shown to have been hindering feelings for the boy since they were younger but was never able to express this to him. This also was greatly shifted due to the slow separation of the two over time. As the two got older, Keitaro got more busy with school and was unable to visit Hiro or his mother as often. Hiro found this sad, eventually causing him to sign the two boys up for Camp Buddy. He was also noted to have... * Liked video games/ cosplay * Watched a show called "Super Jirou" with Keitaro as kids Appearance Hiro's theme color is bright orange with orange eyes and donning orange colored clothing & accessories. He has orange hair and a lean & firm body type. He also has average weight & height. As for swimwear, he is seen to still where his scarf and for the costume party, Hiro is in a character outfit after his favorite hero "Super Jirou." His animal is that of a raccoon therefore explaining the tail key chain he always has on the back of his pants buckle. One notable accessory the boy has is the two hair clips he wears constantly throughout the game. These hair clips were from Keitaro one year on Hiro's birthday. He is said to have only wanted to be with Keitaro on his birthday which the boy granted so they went to the arcade. There, Hiro found himself in loved with a stuffed raccoon doll in one of the crane machines so they used up all their money to try and get it to no avail. Instead however, Keitaro used up the last of his money he had to get a little prize from one of the cent machines, it being the hair clip of which Hiro happily accepted. It is said to be Hiro's favorite birthday gift to date. Personality & Traits Hiro is an upbeat and high spirited young character. He loves to eat but is normally always ready for a competition or meeting new people. His bright and bubbly personality however is still shown to crack a times to show a bit of what the boy has to hold in his past as well as the present. He is known to get along well with Aiden Flynn who is the main chef at the camp. They often greet each other by calling each other bro or something of the sort. Hiro is shown to have a huge trust in Aiden, telling him things he tells no one else or asking for advice on how to tell Keitaro how he really feels. While Hiro tires to be pretty open about his feelings towards Keitaro, Keitaro never seems to pick up on any of them. This gets to Hiro sometimes but he still continues with the same tact that never worked before. Out of both fear and his own denial, he often will hide things from Keitaro in fear that they will cause him to later hate him for it. While he does these things quite often, one of his most notable traits is the jealousy he shows throughout the game. He often will give remarks on how he feels like you like Natsumi more or want to replace him as his best friend; most likely out of the fear of the near future and that he won't see Keitaro anymore. That Camp Buddy will be the last time Keitaro cares enough to visit him again or have fun times like when they were kids. Hiro also however is very passionate and dominant in bed. He is often the bottom however he likes to take control in many of these situations, afraid of hurting Keitaro rather than worrying about himself. Once in the mood however he can get cocky as well as passionate, not normally shy during these segments. Trivia * Voiced by Dave Soltura for Hiro Akiba in Camp Buddy * Hiro as in "Hero" * 'Aki'ba = Autumn in Japanese * Doing his route, you get a special Easter egg with the teaser characters Category:Love Interests